A grudge between best friends
by FuckAsahi
Summary: This story is basically Akeno x Issei x Rias.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So... It's been quite awhile now since I last updated any of the stories posted. I have good news and bad news... The good news is; that I will be continuing one of the stories of your choice on voting, so choose wisely. I'm so sorry, I've been inactive for so long but hey.. I'm back.**

 **This story will be based on HighSchool DXD, the anime is awesome, everything about it is awesome. The story will mainly be Issei x Rias or Issei x Akeno, sorry for others that ship Issei and Asia or Xenovia. Let's get started. BTW this story will be based off of Season 2 episode 1. Also, everyone in this story has mind reading powers.**

 **[...] = Ddraig**

 **{...} = Thinking**

 **"..." = Speech**

 **'...' = Author's Speech**

~~~Present day~~~

Issei has awoken from his slumber, every part of his body aching to get up and go to school. But... Something was off. He could feel breathing next to him, he turned to face his Red-Haired master face to face. She was snoring lightly, having her arms wrapped around Issei tightly. Issei couldn't help but look at her amazing body. She was completely naked, because that is the only way she could sleep at night. Issei couldn't help but at least try to touch her breasts. Issei slowly placed his hand on her breast, waking her up and startling himself.

Issei: "OH, UM, G-GOOD MORNING RIAS!" He shouted, nervously.

Rias: "Well aren't you the sneaky one." Rias smiled, seductively.

Issei blushes a crimson red.

Rias laughs: "By the way, Issei. I wanted to ask you if there are other ways of 'entertaining' you." She said, seductively.

Rias then rolls on top of Issei, revealing her massive breast that are just hanging in front of Issei's face.

Rias: "Tell me... Do you like this?" She Smiled.

Issei: "Uh-h-h, Y-yes I like it a-a lot." He stuttered.

Rias giggles: "You want a piece of me?" She said in the sexiest tone possible.

Issei can't help but stutter over his words and becomes speechless.

Rias: "You can do anything to me as long as it makes you happy." She encouraged.

Issei: "A-a-anything?" He asked surprised.

Rias: "Anything, you want." She Smiled Seductively.

Issei: {OH MY GOD, I CAN DO ANYTHING TO THIS HOTTIE OF A LADY AND SHE DOESN'T MIND? I LOVE MY LIFE.}

Rias: "Aww, how flattering to know that I am a 'hottie' to you." She kissed him on the forehead.

Issei: {I FORGOT SHE CAN READ MY MIND BUT NVM THAT SHE JUST KISSED ME ON THE FOREHEAD! BEST MORNING EVER!}

Rias: "Issei, I could kiss you on the lips if you want, and don't forget I can still read your mind." She giggled.

Rias pressed her body against Issei, She was on top of Issei. Rias leaned in slowly and then pressed her lips against Issei's, not giving him time to even prepare or to get a breather. Issei and Rias were trading saliva like gods back and forth. Their mouthly fluids went into each others. Issei was nearing his end as he needed air. As he tried to break away, Rias stopped him and pulled him in for more. Issei tried to resist but every time he attempted to Rias just pulled him in closer and closer, devouring his lips like they were her own. Soon the need for air became vital for Issei while Rias was still completely fine. Issei couldn't pull away, he had to resort to one thing. He manoveured his hands to Rias's ass and squeezed it as hard as he possibly could. Rias finally let go screaming in pleasure as Issei grasped her ass. Issei could finally breathe.

Rias: "Wow Issei, I didn't expect you to do that." She smiled.

Issei: "I was gonna die of suffocation." He worried.

Rias: "That was an amazing kiss... maybe we could do something even more better next time." She whispered.

Her words sent shivers down Issei spine. At the end of their make out session, they traded at least a mouthful of each other's saliva to each other. But as Rias started to lower her hips straight down to Issei's hip. She felt something poking her, something very hard and straight.

Rias blushes: "My, My, Looks like little Issei woke up and wants to play." She Teased, sexily.

Issei's blush intensifies

Rias giggles: "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets his turn with my little girl." She said seductively.

Issei couldn't handle the amount of sexiness within the room. He was about to lose it. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled the both of them. As the entrance turned 90 degrees. Akeno walked in.

Akeno: "Issei it's time to wake up dea-." She stopped as soon as she saw Rias naked on top of him and drool that connected their mouths like a wire.

Issei: "Akeno, this isn't... Uh oh no." He lost hope.

Akeno: "RIAS, HOW DARE YOU. THAT'S MY ISSEI GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM. YOU DIRTY WOMEN." She yelled.

Rias: "HE WAS NEVER YOURS. YOU DIDN'T RESURRECT HIM HE'S NOT YOURS. PLUS I'M HIS MASTER." She argued.

Akeno started striping clothing from clothing.

Akeno: "Fine, let's just see who Issei likes better." She decided.

Rias: "Fine." She agreed.

Akeno started kissing Issei on the lips as pushed Rias off of Issei and climbed on top of him herself. She used her womanhood to rub against Issei's bulge. In the midst of the kissing Issei moaned as while as Akeno did the same. They moaned into each other's mouths so loudly. Rias on the other hand got jealous and pushed Akeno aside. Quickly, Rias shoves her tit into Issei's mouth while using her hand to rub Issei's bulge very quickly. Rias moans really loudly at the sensation she is getting while Issei's is flickering her tit with his amazing tongue. Issei is moaning while sucking her tit because of Rias rubbing his crotch so quickly. Rias stops and takes her breast out of Issei's mouth. She strips Issei of his shirt but before she could stripe him of his boxers. Akeno pushes her out of the way. Akeno licks Issei's chest sending chills down his spine. She disappears under the blanket and Issei can feel his boxers being pulled down releasing his massive bulge.

Akeno: "My, My, Issei what a monster you have hear?" She giggled.

Issei's blush intensifies.

Akeno: "Hmmm, I wonder what I can do with it." She asks.

Issei begins to feel an amazing sensation of wetness on his member. He can also feel a continuous rhythm of Akeno's throat going in and out. Quickly, Akeno speeds up making Issei even harder then he was before. He couldn't take it anymore, he could feel it coming.

Issei: "AKENO, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He screams.

All Issei can hear are the noises of wetness coming from Akeno's mouth and her giggles that pleasured Issei. Issei was quickly reaching his climax as he grabbed Akeno's head and forced his full length into her mouth for a good 20 seconds while shouting her name in pleasure.

Issei: "Akeno!" He shouted.

After all his fluids have shot into her mouth, she reappears out of the blanket. Her mouth filled with a white fluid as she swallows it in front of him.

Akeno: "Delicious." She smiled seductively.

Akeno leans in to kiss Issei for a good 20 seconds before they both turn to look at Rias with a dark red aura. Her face was green with envy. She pushed Akeno off of Issei. She tossed the blanket at Akeno and got on top of Issei. Issei looked confused after what Akeno had done, how would Rias do anything different. She sits up instead of lying down on Issei and grabs his member. Issei blushes. Rias aligned his member with her entrance and rammed it in. Issei taking her virginity and Rias taking his. Rias and Issei found a fluent motion and just worked that up and down. Quickly, Rias took charge and went up and down quicker on Issei. Rias leans in closer to kiss Issei while Issei is doing her. They hold the kiss for 30 seconds before Issei warns Rias about him reaching his climax.

Rias: "Oh my god, Yes Issei, Yes, Yes!" She screamed continuously.

Issei: "Rias, I can feel it." He warned.

Rias: "Yes Issei fill me with your babies, please." She shouted.

Akeno saw this, and pushed Rias off Issei releasing his member from her entrance. Akeno tried to align Issei's member was her entrance but was shoved off by Rias. Rias knew that she couldn't get Issei to fill her with his seed so she did the next best option. So she positioned herself so that her entrance was in front of Issei.

Rias: "Come on, Issei I know you want to devour me." She encouraged.

Issei: "HELL YEAH!" He exclaimed.

Issei began to devour Rias's entrance like an animal. While Rias started licking and throating Issei's rock hard member. All the noise that filled the room was the noise of all the moaning from Rias and Issei. Soon, Issei exclaimed that he was reaching his climax and that Rias was reaching hers. In a loud burst of noise both of them screamed each other's name as Rias juiced filled Issei's mouth and Issei's juices filling her mouth.

Issei: "RIAS!" He yelled.

Rias: "ISSEI!" She Yelled.

Rias went back to her normal position facing Issei, she kissed him for about 30 seconds trading saliva. Until they both glanced at Akeno who was angry as hell.

Issei: "Akeno..?" He questioned.

A smirk crept it's way to Rias's face.

Rias: "Looks like I've won." She laughed.

Akeno got up and laid on the opposite side Rias was laying on each of them taking an arm.

Akeno: "Nope it was a tie each of us got Issei's juices in us."

Rias: "No, I took his virginity and his juices."

Akeno: "I took his first explosion and swallowed his first massive load."

Rias: "Fair enough, it's a tie."

Akeno: "Not after I do this."

Akeno grabbed Issei's member and started to jerk it off quickly and as rough as she could, not hurting him. She placed her mouth on the tip of his member. While Rias was showing a **HELL NO YOU AIN'T BEATING ME** expression. She grabbed Issei's face and faced it towards hers. She started french kissing and trading saliva from Issei. Issei couldn't feel his body all he felt was massive amounts of pleasure. Rias was moaning in Issei's mouth while Issei did the same and Akeno moaning and sucking Issei's member making him hard again. Issei felt it hard to mutter words to warn Akeno that he was reaching his climax.

Issei: "A-a-ake-n-no." He muttered desperately.

With that, Issei's explosion took place in Akeno's mouth making her moan and swallowing it while Rias stopped trading mouthfuls of saliva with Issei.

Issei: "This is the best, you guys are the best. oh my god." Speechless.

Akeno: "Guess we are tied then." She muttered.

Rias: "Hmm, are you sure?" She smirked.

Issei scared: "YES, YOU GUYS ARE DEFINITELY DONE, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE."

Akeno & Rias giggles: "How sweet."

Issei sighs: "Plus we have to get ready for school anyway."

The three of them get changed into their school uniforms and go downstairs for breakfast. As soon as they stepped down into the kitchen, **EVERYBODY** looked at them.

Irina: "Care to tell us why there was so much screaming of your names."

They all blush intensively.

Issei: "Uh-h-h nothing..."

Rias & Akeno: "What he said."

They all finish breakfast and walk to school together with Issei at the front and his harem at the back of him. As soon as they arrive to school, his perverted friends start to 'check' out Rias & Akeno. Issei was pissed, he had a dark red aura glowing off of him, which scared the two perverts away and brought in more girls that liked Issei. Akeno & Rias got jealous, one glowing a light red and the other glowing lightning. Scaring all of the girls off, Akeno & Rias hug Issei knowing about how much he cares about them. His perverted friends start to check out his harem behind him and turns out Issei didn't bother with the others behind him except Rias & Akeno. This made them upset so they all went up to Issei and started to pull him one sidedly, saying that he was theirs' and other things like how they would be the person he'd make pregnant with his baby. Issei finally had enough after 15 minutes.

Issei: " **ENOUGH!** " He shouted as a dark red aura appeared around him.

His harem did nothing but back off terrified and feeling a little guilty about what they had just done. All but one was scared, Akeno of course. In fact, Akeno thought it was so hot that he took the lead over the situation.

Akeno: "Oh Issei, looking at you getting mad makes me so horny and turns me on." She whispered wrapping her arms around Issei's neck.

Issei was surprised but he didn't fight back because he knew it wouldn't end out well if he had fought back with Akeno. Rias got jealous and pushed Akeno out of the way and started to hug Issei, which made ALL the other girls jealous and they started chasing him before he started to haul ass towards the principal's office. After school, Rias told him to meet her at the Ocult Research Club dormitory for an experiment. Issei walked in it was just the two of them.

Rias: "Hey Issei, please take a sit."

Issei sat down and Rias soon got up from her seat to sit next to Issei.

Rias: "Issei, I've been meaning to ask you something.." She said nervously.

Issei: "Sure! anything." He encouraged.

Rias: "What am I to you?" She said with a depressed look.

Issei: "To me your not just my president or my master but your like my lover my girlfriend. I love you a lot and you probably don't know that, so I'm telling you now. That I love you so much, don't be jealous by Akeno or the others. Akeno loves me just as much as you do with me probably a bit less. Nonetheless, You and Akeno are my favorites." He said heartedly.

In a flash, Rias leaned in to kiss Issei passionately. She hadn't moved from her kissing position in 5 minutes now. They had been kissing for a solid 5 minutes. Everytime, Issei would try to break for air, she pulled him even closer. Finally, after another 2 minutes she broke free.

Rias: "I love you a lot Issei, It's not like I want you all to myself or anything. I just want you to love me as you do with the others." She looked down.

Issei used his hands to bring her chin up.

Issei: "I will always love you and protect you just like the others."

Issei then pecked her lips and pulled free.

Rias held him tight so tight that in face every time he tried to make her let go she would hug even tighter.

Rias: "Your right, after all I did take your virginity." She smirked.

Issei was shocked and the memory of it was amazing.

Issei: "I don't have a problem with that." He shrugged.

Rias giggles: "How adoring."

Issei and Rias decided that it was time to head home but Rias had to find a magic spell book for her brother for the following day, so she suggested that Issei head home first. As soon as he stepped out of the door, Akeno was there waiting with a **I'M GONNA KILL YOU** expression on her face.

Akeno: "Care to explain?" She said abruptly.

 **END**

 **So what do you guys think? I still need answers like who do you want Issei to end up with Rias or Akeno and would you guys like for me to continue the Ultimate Spidey one or the Dan X Fabia one. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this. ALSO, tell me if I should make a youtube channel for AMVS that I'm learning to make for anime's that I ship and that you also do. Anyways I'm off. Next chapter, probably going to come up tomorrow if not tomorrow then the following day after tomorrow. I will leave the vote up for 24 hours and see which girl and which answer had the most votes. Pce.**


	2. Chapter 3

So recently, [I know i have not been posting but I will get back to that in a couple of days will write so many chapters for you guys.] I have been working on this AMV: watch?v=nzeViJI7NKY. It is high school dxd a test/sample. Please watch it and tell me what you guys think of it. 3. That's enough for now gonna go write the chapterS. Will see you all soon, and be sure to watch my AMV like and sub 3 watch?v=nzeViJI7NKY.


End file.
